Forks Boarding Academy
by egyptianchic101
Summary: Edward and Bella have hated eachother since grade school. Now they start high school at Forks Boarding Academy to get away from eachother. But thay don't know that they will both be attending the same school. Will sparks fly or hatred rise? ExB
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's all I needed to wake me up for my last day of torture I call 8th grade. Some people say that 8th grade isn't as bad as high school, but for me, Bella Swan, only one person makes each school day of mine a living hell: _Edward Cullen_. Edward and I have been enemies since grade school. It all started when he pushed me off the swings in 1st grade…..

FLASHBACK:

_This is so much fun!!! I thought as my swings kept lifting me higher and higher. I bet my toothy grin was shinning right now. _

"_Hey get off the swings so I can go on!" a young boy with bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes yelled. Oh my god I think I'm in love! I thought._

"_No I got on first!" I argued back. "I'll make you get off then!" And with that I found myself face planted to the floor. "Haha! That's what you get for not listening to Edward Cullen!!"_

Present

I got up brushed my teeth and combed my long mahogany hair. I always loved my hair the best out of all my features. The rest of my features were just boring plain jane. I had dull brown eyes and a normal nose. Nothing special there. After I brushed my teeth and hair I got dressed in my not so designer clothes; different from what all the other girls were wearing because my family just couldn't afford it. I wore my favorite midnight blue tank top with a black cardigan, old faded blue skinny jeans, and to top it off, my old worn out converse. These converse were my all time favorite because I've had them since 6th grade. I swear I would probably wear these on my wedding day if I could.

I got a ride from my dad, Charlie, to school in his cruiser. My dad was the towns police chief and everyone knew me for that.

I got off the police cruiser and found myself in front of my hell hole: Forks Junior High. I sighed and walked through the halls towards my locker. I opened my locker and gatherd all of my belongings into my bag and locked my locker. I felt ecstatic because that would be the last time I would EVER touch that locker again. Today is a short day and we get out at 10:30 so class starts at 8…or should I say the parties start at 8.

The bell rang and I headed out to first period, English honors. I walked in and found myself face to face with none other than Edward.

"Edward." I said nonchalantly. "Isabella" he responded as I cringed at the use of my full name.

First period and the rest of the day went by in a blur and I found myself waiting for my mom to pick me up outside of school. It was 11 o'clock now and I started walking home now because my mom probably forgot I had early dismissal.

Walking through Forks was just like walking through a painting. Everything just looked gorgeous…until it starts raining. Just as that thought popped in my head the rain started to pour.

"Oh God!" I whispered as I brought my cardigan over my head. Then a pair of bright white car lights appeared next to me.

"Bella dear do you need a ride!" Mrs. Cullen, Edward's mom asked. Her and my mother are best friends and would do anything for each other. "Yes Mrs. Cullen thank you!" I said. "No problem sweetheart! Anytime for you! Edward lend Bella your extra sweater!" she asserted. I then look to my left and there was that same pair of green orbs glaring right back at me shoving a sweater to my lap. "Here." He stated. "Thanks" I said back and put the sweater on. My GOD his clothes smell good! I have never smelled that scent and now I think I'm addicted. I snuggled my nose into the sweater to get that intoxicating scent in my nose.

"Were here!" Mrs. Cullen said. "Say hi to your mother for me Bella and ask her to bring her potato salad tonight Please!" She added. Tonight? Where are we going tonight. I guess were going to Edward's house. I will just avoid him like I always do. I don't have to worry about seeing him in high school because I'm going to Forks Boarding Academy. Only the smartest kids go to FBA. Or the richest.

I got home and helped my mom make the potato salad. She insisted I go relax since she felt guilty about forgetting to pick me up after school. It was 7 o'clock now and it was time to go to the Cullen's house.

Coming to Edward's house always shocked me. It was just HUGE! It was a white Victorian home and it looked like a mansion from the outside. The Cullen's were well off financially. They chose to live in the forest away from all the city life in Forks.

"Renee!" Mrs. Cullen yelled. "So good to see you! Come in come in we have wonderful news!" she added with as much pep as a pixie. We all got inside and sat at their dining table. Edward was sitting across from me. He was looking at me but wasn't shooting daggers. Strange? Hmmm.

"Well we know that our kids are going to be attending high school soon," Mrs. Cullen started, "but Edward and Bella aren't going to Forks High. They are both going to Forks Boarding Academy!" Mrs. Cullen finally said. Everyone one except Edward and I cheered. I knew I was going to FBA but I didn't know he was going! Awww man! That's why he was just looking at me, he though he was never going to see me again. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was full out glaring at me again and I shot a glare right back.

Great! Just great! The reason I'm going to FBA is because I want to get rid of him, now he tagging along! Its all just peachy!

I wonder how he feels?....


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Edward wake up it's the last day of school!" my mother Esme yelled from downstairs. I sighed as I thought about all of this years memories. Somehow all of my memories come back to one girl: Bella Swan. I really hate Bella but sometimes I wish we could be friends considering her mom and my mom are best friends we always see each other.

I got up brushed my teeth and tried to tame the beast I call hair. I have bronze very disheveled hair and green eyes that look like emeralds as Esme says. I don't know how but my thoughts started to linger towards Bella's eyes. Those precious pools of chocolate colored eyes make all the guys at our school like her. Except me! I don't have one once of lover for her.

When I saw Bella this morning before English honors, my breath got caught in my throat and all I could say was her name. I noticed her cringe at her first name being said. I'm the only one in the whole school who knows her first name.

When I saw her walking home today after school, my heart broke and my mom noticed her quickly walking to her house. Thank God she accepted the offer or I would have had to drag her in myself.

When she took my sweater I could have swore, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her snuggle into my sweater to smell it.

After dropping off Bella at her house, my mom dragged me to the post office to see if the FBA package came in yet. It did and my mom screamed for joy when she read that I got accepted. I knew that Bella applied to FBA but only rich people got in. or if you were really smart.

At 7 o'clock I got downstairs just in time to help my mom se the table for the Swan's arrival. And at 7:15 I heard the Swan's car pull up on our driveway. And from the kitchen window I saw Bella. She actually looked decent today. Maybe even cute? NO! I will not think of Bella like that.

My mom decided to announce my acceptance at FBA over dinner. I sat across from Bella and she looked OK to see me. "But Bella and Edward aren't going to Forks High. They will be attending Forks Boarding Academy!"

My heart just froze. Did she say Bella AND Edward will go to FBA. Awww mann!! I wanted to meet new girls! now that would have been fun. But now I have to watch out for Bella her who will tell Esme every little detail about things that are going to happen. I shot her daggers and she shot me some right back. Surprise surprise!!


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Oh my god! Really?! She's coming with me for the next four years?! This is terrible! "What did you just say that Bella is coming with me to boarding school?!" I yelled at Esme. "Yes honey. Is there a problem with that?" she said shooting daggers at me. I got the point getting up to leave the table "Can I be excused?"

"Yes sweetheart. Goodbye." She said softly

I got up and walked out side to the front porch and sat on my favorite bench. Esme made it for me when I came into 6th grade for whenever I wanted to do my homework outside. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"God" I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey um is it ok if I sit with you here?" the shy timid voice of Bella asked. She never had too much confidence, but I don't see why not with her looks. She was beautiful.

"Uhh sure if you want?" I questioned more then answered.

"Yea…I uhhh…I wanna talk." She said sitting her figure down on the bench next to me. She smelled like strawberries and freesias. It smelled so good! God why am I thinking such gay thoughts?

"Ok talk" I said simply.

"Why did you walk out like that? Was it something I did?" she asked as her brown eyes pleaded.

"No you didn't do anything. I was just surprised that you were coming with me to FBA. I thought only rich people got in. Or the smart kids." I stated not realizing I said the last part. Anger filled her eyes as she rose and spoke up, her timid voice completely gone as her angry voice kicked in.

"What do you think I am? Just because I'm not rich doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot! I work my ass off everyday to get the grades I'm getting so that I could get into a nice school like this. AND I'm getting a full grant to FBA because my parents said I couldn't go if I didn't get the grant because we cant afford a school like that!" she just poured out her thoughts about what she thought I thought about her and now she was in tears.

I wasn't even thinking when I got up and hugged her and she cried on my shoulder. As I hugged her I couldn't help but smell her strawberry scented mahogany hair. She was a good 5'4 and I was almost 6 feet tall. I got that from my dad.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "For what?" I asked as I pulled back looking into her eyes and getting lost.

"For everything I've done to you over the past years. God I probably sound like such a baby crying while apologizing." She finished chuckling a little bit.

"Bella it should be I who apologizes. I have been nothing but a jerk to you all those years. I think we should just start over a become friends. A new clean plate." I offered.

Bella thought about my offer and bit her lip nervously as she extended her hand.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan." She said giggling her adorable giggle. I chuckled as I took her hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." I finished as I brought up her hand to my lips. She bushed a beautiful shade of red as I kissed the back of her hand.

We sat on the bench just looking out into the night for a couple of minutes. We sat in an awkward silence until she interrupted it.

"So now that were friends what do we do now?" she asked as I contemplated on what to do. I thought a walk would be nice.

"Do you want to go walk in my moms garden and catch up on all those years?" I asked. Her eyes lit up at the mention of my moms garden. She loved walking through there.

"Sure!" she said happily. We made our way through my house and passed my mom. "Where are you guys headed?" my mom asked happily. She loved to see that her best friends kid is interacting with her own.

"We're going to walk through your garden and catch up." I said as her eyes lit up with joy. "You two are friends now?" she asked surprised. "Yea we're starting over and now were friends." I looked at Bella and she was smiling a big white smile at the name of our friendship.

"Ok don't let me keep you waiting. Go have fun!" she said shooing us away. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the garden. We walked and talked and I realized that I never let go of her hand, it was just so soft. Again with the gay thought! Bella's mom called and it was time for her to leave.

"Bye!" she said hugging me tightly. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'm glad we became friends. I'm excited to go to FBA with you now." She hugged my once again and left. "See ya!" I yelled. She turned and waved goodbye.

That night I slept like a baby dreaming of a brown eyed goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I got home that night, after being at Edward's home, feeling relaxed and peaceful. I think that establishing a friendship with Edward is a good thing for me. I went to sleep that night having a dream of none other than Edward.

"Bella wake up! I have some news!" my mother called as she woke me up from a hell of a dream about a green eyed Adonis. "Yeah Mom!" I called. "Come down stairs please!"

"What is it Mom?" I asked picking up a piece of toast. "Your father and I are leaving for the summer to visit Auntie Anne, shes in the hospital and her leukemia is just getting worse." She said like as if it was nothing too big. "What?! Where am I supposed to stay at? Why cant I go?" I asked knowing that she had something up her sleeve.

"Honey we can't let you come, the cancer ward is only for adults 18 and older. And besides I think that the cancer is going to taker her life away. I don't want to seem negative but yeah. So you will be staying with the Cullen's for the remainder of the summer." She answered.

Hmmm staying with the Cullen's, this could be interesting. Besides I want to get to know Edward better.

"Ok then mom…should I go pack?" I asked, unsure if they were leaving now or in a while. "Go pack now please, I told Esme we were going to drop you off later this afternoon. Our flight leaves at 6 so we have to be there by 4."

I nodded and went upstairs to gather my belongings. I got all my suite cases and stuffed all my articles of clothing in them. One hour later I was done, and my mom yelled at me to come because we were leaving now.

The ride up to the Cullen's was filled with my mothers silent sobs as she cried for Auntie Anne. I loved auntie too like a second mother, she was always the light in our darkness and now she is probably preparing to go to a better place. I think the reason I'm not crying is because she is going to a better place and will be happier there and won't have to suffer here on Earth.

Esme was waiting for us outside and had Edward by her side to help with my bags. He had a huge smile on his face that could light up this whole city. I guess he was happy to see me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen! Hi Edward!" I cheered happily as I exited the car. "Hi Bella!" Edward replied back bringing me into a hug. I pulled back and saw that my mom and Esme were looking at us adoringly. Wonder what's up with them?

We entered Edwards house and they took me to my room for the summer. It was right next door to Edwards and was the same exact design but different colors. My room had a white and green square design rug and a bed with a lighter green comforter. The walls and couches were the same color as the comforter and the little lights matched the green on the rug. Overall it was a gorgeous room. Edwards was just in a gold theme instead of green.

"Esme this is beautiful but its too much! I would have been ok with sleeping on the couch." I said as I took in the room. "I will not have anyone sleeping on the couch in my home! Its ok sweetie because designing this room was absolutely thrilling!" she said happily.

"Edward put Bella's clothes here and Bella go get some rest dinners in an hour." She added before she left the room.

"Sooo your staying with us for the summer?" Edward spoke up looking strait at me with his piercing green eyes that you could just get lost in and never want to come back from. WOW Bella stop thinking like that! You don't like Edward! He is VERY attractive though.

"Yeah my Auntie Anne is sick with cancer and my parents wanted to be there for her last days." I said looking away from his stare. His eyes softened at the sound of my sick aunt. "Im sorry you must be devastated!" he said in a concerning voice. "Actually, im not sad for her, I think that she's going to be happy where she's going after all the pain here on Earth. That's why I'm not crying like a baby." I looked back at Edward to see his face turn up in a smile. "I never thought of dealing with a persons death that way." He said amused. "Well you learn something new everyday." I said back and he gave my a crooked grin that sent my heart into overdrive.

We hung out in my room just talking and laughing at random stuff when Edward quieted down. "You know it's really good to have a real friend who likes me for who I am and not for what everyone else thinks I am." He said whole heartedly. "Thanks Edward. You should know now that I am your friend and nothing can change that. Come to me for everything and anything because that what real friends are for." I finished and his smile was beautiful. "Thanks Bella you have no idea how much that means to me. Well I better leave you to sleep because its almost midnight."

I looked at my clock and sure enough it was 5 till. "Goodnight Edward." I said softly pulling him in for a hug. "goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." He said softly before pulling away and walking out. I stared at the door for a couple of minutes before heading to bed and turning off the light. Why I stared at the door I have no idea why. It wasn't long before sleep took me over.


	5. Chapter 5

1BPOV

I woke up in Edwards house from a peaceful nights sleep. My parents would probably be in LA right now.

I went downstairs and was immediately hit by the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "There's your plate honey." Esme said pointing to the table in the kitchen. "Thank You Esme." I said.

"Morning mom." a groggy voice said. "Morning sunshine!" Esme and I said together. "Very funny." he said sarcastically.

"How was your sleep?" I asked Edward. He thought for a moment before saying. "Surprisingly good actually." he answered happily. "Well that's good!" I said cheerfully. "Your's?" he asked. "Wonderful!" I answered back.

We ate in comfortable silence occasionally asking to pass the juice or syrup. I couldn't help but stare at his bed head. It was beautiful. It looks just the same as he usually styles his hair. "What are you looking at?" he asked obviously amused by my stare. "Your hair. It looks like your day hair instead of your bed hair." I said watching him grin. "Well my hair is untamable. I try to style it but it just stays the same." he finished with a huff blowing some of the hair out of his face. "Oh." was my essay of an answer.

After putting our plates away, we sat on the couch and watched some TV but nothing was on. "Mom im bored!" Edward said annoyed. "I don't know what to say honey...how about you go do something with Bella?" she said from the kitchen. "Ok. What do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked me the last part. "I don't know...umm how about we go in the pool?" I said unsure if he would like that. "Hmmm I like it lets go change!" he said happily.

I went to my room and looked through my swim suit drawer. I pulled out favorite swim suit. It was a turquoise tankini with shorts. The top had Hawaiian flowers and the string of the shorts had the same design.

I put it on and made my way down stairs. Edward was already near the pool and was waiting for my arrival. How sweet.

"You ready?" I asked him and watched him turn around to see his eyes bulge out for a couple of seconds. "Uhh y-yea l-lets go." he stuttered. Why did his eyes bulge– ohh I see. The neckline.

I watched him dive off the board in his dark green swim trunks. It was a perfect dive. I just sat on the edge of the pool and put my legs in. I like to go in the pool slowly so my body could get used to the sudden temperature drop. Edward came up and looked around for me until he saw me at the edge, he then swam to me.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you going in?" he asked. "I'm going to go in, its just that I like to go in slowly, nothings wrong." I answered back truthfully.

"Well I just need to teach you how to suck it up and just dive in." he said while slowly inching towards me with an evil grin. "Edward no I ju–" he pulled me in before I had time to answer. I swam right back up because I couldn't catch a breath before. "Edward!" I screamed. "What?" he said back trying to play the innocent game. I wasnt going to play that game! I started to shiver before I could say anything. A look of concern washed over Edwards face as he swam towards me. "Are you cold? Do you want me to hug you to get warm?" he asked very concerned. My teeth were shivering too much to answer. So I just nodded. He came over and hugged me and I just laid my head on his shoulder. This just felt too good to be true.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Are you warm enough now?" he asked slightly amused. "Yeah...now lets play something." he laughed a glorious laugh and started to think. "How about we toss around the beach ball and each time we get the ball we have to say a random fact about ourselves." I loved that idea. "Yeah that sounds like fun."

We swam to the shallow end so we could stand up. He started the game. "Ok umm...my favorite music is classical music...Claire De Lune is my favorite." he admitted then threw the ball to me. "I love Clare De Lune too! Ok umm...my favorite book is Wuthering Heights. Im a fan of the classics." I admitted shyly. I threw the ball an he caught it. "I've always wanted a Volvo as a car." he said then threw the ball back to me. "I love to cook." I said and face of amusement came upon him. "You have to cook for me one day then." he said. "Of course!" I answered back giggleing.

We continued with that game for two hours after we both turned into raisins. We headed inside and each got ready. That took us about an hour and then decided to play with is Wii. He does not know how good I am at Wii bowling. And unfortunately he had to learn the hard way.

We played video games the whole day only taking breaks for lunch and dinner. Me and Edward were WAY too competitive. This was going to be a fun and interesting summer.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The pool yesterday was a lot of fun. But Bella and I need to play something different today other than video games. So I've decided were going to go head up to the mall today and buy some stuff. Oh god I want to go to the mall….HOW GAY IS THAT….but its with Bella so I guess its ok. I think that in my mind, Bella makes everything more appealing.

"Hey Bells, you want to go to the mall?" she looked rather sad when I asked her that. "Umm I cant really go, I just don't have that kind of money to go and spend it on clothes like crazy." She said hanging her head down in shame. "Well I don't see why that's a problem because I'm paying for you." I said obviously. Her eyes bulged out as I said that. "NO Edward I will NOT let you pay for me. That is just too much money." This girl will never fail to amuse me. "Bella, money is not an issue in this house, and by not accepting my offer, you are being very rude…face it, you are not winning this game." She contemplated for a moment before saying. "Ok Edward, but were not going over board!" she said pointing her finger at me for the last part.

Esme drove us to the mall right after breakfast. "Ok here is your card honey, and don't let Bella con you out of buying stuff for her." Esme said handing me my credit card. People may think that I'm spoiled like crazy, but my mom only gives me my card when I'm alone. "Thanks mom, and don't worry, I wont let her do that." I said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Once we were inside of the mall I saw a couple of my friends at Hollister. Oh god how I despise that store. I think people only wear it because its 'cool' to wear a 50 dollar shirt. That's why I liked Bella's sense of style, she never had to wear Hollister or Abercrombie to look beautiful.

"Edward is that you?!" asked a very nasally voice from behind me and Bella. I cringed at that sound. "Hi T-Tanya.." I said giving her a tiny wave. Bella looked very uncomfortable in her spot next to me. "And who's this Eddie?" oh how I hated that nickname. "It's Edward and this is Bella, she went to our school and now she's staying at my house for the summer." Tanya had a look of anger and jealousy on her face as she heard the news. "Well Eddie lets just hang out for now and leave this loser where she belongs, alone." Tanya said yanking my arm towards her direction.

"Uhh I don't think so Tanya, I am not leaving Bella for you" I motioned towards Tanya "Bella is one hell of a good friend and you will never be like her! So just leave before I say what I really want to say to you!" I sad seeing a look of pure fear in her eyes. "Fine! I'll leave but once she starts to bring you down to a loser, don't come crawling back to me to save your rep!" with that she walked away. Bella and I turned around and headed towards a clothing store.

"You know Edward you didn't have to say those lies in front of Tanya, you could have just left with her." Bella said with her head down. She had to know that those weren't lies. "Bella, those weren't lies that I spoke to Tanya, they were a hundred percent completely true. You are one hell of a friend because you actually listen to me when I need you to and your always there to play with me instead of gossiping about other people." I finished with a smile and gave her a hug as I saw the tears streaming from her eyes. "Thank you Edward, you have no idea how long I've gone without a true friend." She said muffled because of the hug. I gave her a kiss on the head and released her out of force because we were in public and I don't want people to think that I'm hurting her.

"Oh Edward look at this!" she said holing up a blue sundress. I secretly loved the color blue on her; it really brought out the glow of her skin. "I think it will look beautiful on you." I said nicely. She looked at the price tag and put the dress back in the rack. I walked over to her, grabbed the dress and gave it to her. "Bella what did I tell you, money is not an issue in my family and this dress is a gift from me to you, so not accepting it would be rude." I said and she grabbed the dress and took it in her hands to try on.

While she was in the changing room, I saw a Pau Gasol jersey and remembered that she loved Gasol on the Lakers. I picked up an x-small and secretly put it in the cart. I would give it to her later. Bella called my name and when she came out of the dressing room she looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh my god Bella you look amazing." I gushed while she blushed a beautiful shade of red. "You really think so?" she asked taking a look in the mirror and twirling around. "I really think that dress is perfect for you." Ok then, but this is the only thing im going to get." She said pointing a finger at me. "Ok Bella." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and went back to the fitting room to change.

I went back to the racks and got a couple of button down shirts and a Trevor Ariza Lakers jersey. He was my favorite.

Five minutes later, Bella came out of the dressing room. "Lets go!" I said to her. She nodded and made her way to the check out counter. I paid for the clothes and she got a little bit of suspicious as to why the price was so high. I told her that I just got some extra stuff. She said ok and we were off.

Two hours later were at Coldstones Creamery waiting for our order to come. "So what do you want to do after were done with the ice cream?" I asked. "I don't know. Do you just want to go home?" she asked as I nodded. "Yea we should just go because I'm pooped!" I said as she laughed. I would do anything just to make her laugh.

We got our ice cream and sat down at a table next to a pet store. I noticed the store but I don't think that Bella noticed it. We ate and talked about some random stuff. Once we were finished Bella got up and was about to throw away her trash when I got up for her and threw it away for her. "Edward I'm not a baby. I don't need anyone throwing away their trash for me." Bella said to me. "Bella I was raised to be a gentleman in my house and a gentle man never lets a women work too hard." I finished with a proud smile. She smiled back and said sorry. I finished with a 'no need to apologize'. As we got up, Bella screamed and pointed, "Look at the puppies Edward!" Bella screamed. We made our way over to the pet store and I asked the owner if Bella could play with some of the puppies. He agreed of course after she saw how cute Bella looked playing with a tiny golden retriever from behind a glass. He let the golden retriever go and play with Bella and she looked over joyed.

"Have you ever had a dog Bella?" I asked. "No I have always wanted a dog though. A golden retriever too." I felt bad for the girl. I wanted a dog too but I could wait to get one. Just then I was struck with an idea. I told Bella I was going to the bathroom. She said ok and I was off to the manager. I really didn't want to go to the manager.

"Hello sir" I said to the manager. "Hello young man. What can I do for you today?" he asked. "You see that girl over there?" I asked pointing to Bella. He nodded and I continued. "Well I was wondering if you could please reserve that dog she is playing with. I can put a deposit on that dog and my dad could come by and pay for the rest today after work." He agreed to my offer and took the 100 dollars from my card. I called my dad and he happily agreed to come by and pay for the dog after work. He loved Bella like a daughter and would do anything for her. My mom then called saying she was outside.

I walked over to Bella and said "Ok Bella I'm sorry but its time to leave. My mom said to be back by dinner and she just called saying she was outside." She looked sad, I hate seeing her sad. "Ok" was all she said as she put the dog away and we made our way over to my moms white Mercedes S550. my dad had the same car but in black. I couldn't wait for tonight! Bella is going to be so surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Walking away from that puppy was one of the hardest things I've done. It was just so cute! We met Esme in her white Mercedes, and got in.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Esme greeted. "Hi mom" Edward said. "Hello Esme."I then said right after.

"How was shopping?" she asked. "Wonderful" I said sarcastically. "Why?" she said looking at Edward. He smiled right back. "Edward forced me to buy clothes but they were too much money and I refused but he kept on telling me that money is not an issue and that he would buy it weather I liked it or not." I finished with a pointed glare to Edward. His mother smiled at him and said "Good job Edward!" huh? "What?" I asked. "Honey I told Edward to buy you things and I believe that it would be rude if you disobeyed me." She said looking at me through the rearview mirror. "He used that one against me" I whispered crossing my arms across my chest. I heard Edward snicker and I looked at him saying 'Don't go there with me pal!'

We got home and Esme had already prepared dinner. while we waited for Carlisle to return, Edward and outside to play with the Frisbee in the back yard. We heard Edwards dad park the car but we didn't hear him. Edward threw the Frisbee to far for my liking so I had to go and run for it. but once I got there…it was gone…

"What the heck…I could have swore I saw it land right here." Then I heard the faint sound of a growl. Wonder what that could be? I went over behind the bushes and what I saw amazed me. The little golden retriever from the mall! Its here! But how?

"Surprise." Edward whispered in my ear. I squealed and jumper and gave him a hug. "Bella..cant…breath." Edward said gasping for air. "Oh sorry." I apologized. "Edward I cant believe you actually bought me the dog! How did you know I wanted this dog?" I asked. He chuckled and said "I saw you playing with it and you looked so happy playing with it, so I made a deposit and my dad came home after work and paid the rest and picked her up." We played with her for a couple of minutes before Edward spoke up. "What do you want to call her?" he asked. Hmmm "I like the name Mandy." I said. Mandy fit her. "I like it too. So Mandy it is." Her finished

"Bella, Edward its time for dinner! you can play with the dog after." Edward and I ran back into the house and had a nice dinner.

"What did you guys name the dog?" Carlisle asked. "We named her Mandy." Edward said. "So now we have five in the family." Esme said sounding happy. "Huh?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Me, Edward, Mandy, and you." She said sounding obvious. "Me?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yes you sweetie." Esme said with a motherly tone. I'm now apart of the Cullen family. This feels nice.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

_Two Months Later_

"Oh I cant believe my baby is going to high school!" Esme cried as she hugged me, kissed both my cheeks, kissed my forehead, and hugged me again.

"Mom!" I said annoyed. She was embarrassing me in front of Bella. Bella and I had really grown attached to each other. We were best friends now. But I couldn't help but fall for her. She and I had a connection like no other. But I just know that she and I could never be together like that. She was way to good for me. Sigh

"You ready to go Bella?" I asked her. "Yeah" she said sounding kind of sad. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked concerned. "Nothing.." she sighed. I gave her a look that said 'I know there's something wrong'. "It's just that I miss my parents, I haven't seen them since summer started."

I gave her a concerning look. "Its ok Bella." I said giving her a tight hug. "Yeah I guess your right" she said perking up a bit now "Let's just get to FBA and get on with our lives. Were in high school baby!!" she screamed sounding happier.

The ride to FBA took only 30 minutes. Since Forks was so small, its boarding school was close by. Bella and I shared my iPod in the back seat while my dad, Carlisle, and my mom were in the front seats.

We got to FBA and I was immediately shocked by its beauty. Once we parked the car, everyone was staring. Probably because it's the newest Mercedes from the house of imports, and everyone else had beaten up old cars.

Once I got out, I heard some gasps from some of the girls. I turned to Bella and she scowled. Once Bella got out, all I heard were cat calls and whistles. She blushed in response. Then I growled to their response.

We went over to the main office and got our schedules, maps, and dorm room numbers. Bella and I had the exact same schedule except she had a journalism class while I had a piano class for 6th period. Our dorms were on separate wings but were just right across the hall. I don't know why they would allow the boys hall to be across from the girls, but they do let us visit the girls room before curfew.

Once I escorted Bella to her room, I went to mine and found two guys in there already. Guess I found my roommates. One of them was about my height, just a little bit more built, with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. The other was HUGE. He was ripped with short brown hair and brown eyes. But his eyes were duller than Bella's of course.

"Hi you guys must be my roommates. I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand and each one shook it strongly. "I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Emmett McCarthy." The blond haired one said. "Ok so where's my bed?" I asked. Emmett pointed to the room with green walls. I nodded and pulled my bags to my room, hearing the faint sound of girls screaming and giggling from Bella's dorm. Hmm wonder what their talking about.

The guys came to my room and we started talking. "Hey why were you so late?" Emmett asked. "Uhh my dad had some trouble parking the car." I said. "What kind of car does your dad drive? My dad drives a big jeep and he's giving it to me when I turn 16. And Jasper's parents here drive an Infiniti." He said looking at me for my answer. "Both my parents drive a Mercedes S550. we have two." I finished and saw the two of them looking at me like I had two heads. "What?" I asked. "You were the one who came out of the newest Mercedes AND you had the totally hot girl with you.!" Jasper said. "You mean Bella then. Yeah she's my best friend." I finished. Friend…hopefully one day something more.

"Yeah dude. 'friend'" Emmett said sarcastically. "No really we are just friends." I then started to think about Bella. I fell into a trans and was broken out of it by Jasper. "Dude you totally like her!" Jasper yelled at me punching my arm. "I don't! I was just thinking about my dog back home!" I said defensively. "Yeah your thinking about you dog saying 'she looks like an angel that's fallen from heaven with those soft brown eyes and that luscious brown hair. Oh I wish I could caress Bella's hair' yea cute dog you have there." Emmett said smirking. "Ok so maybe I like her a little bit" They both looked at me saying 'yea rite THAT'S IT?' "Maybe a lot more" they gave me the look again "maybe I like her a lot" they gave me an are you serious look "OK I LOVE HER!" then they looked at me normally.

"Since when?" Jasper asked. "Since I pushed her down the swings in grade school." I said looking down.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

WOW….FBA is nice. Thank god I got a grant. The minute I got out of Carlisle's Mercedes I heard cat calls and wolf whistles. Im sure I was as red as a tomato.

Edward helped me put my things away in my dorm, and as soon as I entered my room I was attacked by a tiny person with short spiky black hair. She had to be no more than 4'10.

"Hi I'm Alice! You must be Isabella! This is Rosalie our others roommate! OMG we're going to have so much fun this year and the years to come!" I looked over her shoulder to see one of the prettiest girls ever. She could give Jessica Alba a run for her money. Rosalie had long blond hair that went a little bit below her breasts and had piercing blue eyes.

"Umm Alice, you can call me Bella" she nodded "and its nice to meet you Rosalie." I said politely. "Call me Rose." Rosalie said nicely and I nodded. "I agree with Alice, I thing we'll be great friends!" she said walking over to me and giving me a hug.

Alice looked at me confused for a second. "Hey Bella? Are you the one who came out of the black Mercedes with the green eyed Adonis?" Alice asked. I guess im not the only one who thinks Edward is a god.

"Umm yeah. Why?" I asked as I unpacked my stuff in the room Rose led me to. "You're going to have to keep the guys off yourself and the girls off you r boyfriend." Alice said ginning widely. They thought Edward was my boyfriend?! I wish! "Uhh the green eyed Adonis is Edward, hes my best friend, not boyfriend. And the boys wont be going after me, you guys are hot!" I said exaggerating the 't'. They looked at eachother confused then looked back at me.

"Bella you are gorgeous! Don't ever doubt that!" Rose said giving me a side hug. I was really starting to grow on these girls even though Ive only known them for like 10 minutes. "But look at me! I have only brown hair and brown eyes! Rose you have gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes that are beautiful. And Alice I love your black hair and your pale blue green eyes are pretty damn fine!" I said chuckling at the last part.

"Bella.." Alice said sighing, "Your hair is NOT just brown, you have the prettiest mahogany hair that ive ever seen with those cute red streaks and your eyes are very pretty shade of chocolate brown, my favorite shade of brown in the world!" Alice said crossing her arms and smiling smugly.

"If you put it like that" I said smiling and laughing at the last part. Rose moved next to me and helped me put my clothes away. "So…you like Edward right?" she said like it was a normal question. Did she mean like him like a friend, or like LIKE him? "Umm of course I like him hes my best friend." I said paying attention to my clothes. "NO I mean LIKE him like him" she said staring me down. "Umm no…" I said looking down. I might as well tell them because they'll get it out of me eventually. "I love him." I said softly. Alice and Rose squealed so loudly im sure that Edwards room could hear it. "Shhh shhh" I said trying to quiet them down. "Oh My Gosh this is soo cute!" Alice said jumping up and down and clapping her hands at the same time.

"Guys don't make a big deal about it! Please he cant find out!" I said pleading to them on my knees. "Why not?" Rose asked. "Because I know he doesn't think of me like that. Im just his best friend." I said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course we wont tell him" Alice said as I sighed with relief. "Your going to tell him" she said shrugging her shoulder and walking to her room across from mine. I looked at Rose and she just shrugged like Alice and walked out saying "She's usually right about these things". She went to her room next to mine.

I got up to close the door but Alice ran in right before I touched the handle. "When did you start liking him?" she asked. "Since he pushed me off the swings in grade school." I sighed looking down then back up at her. Her eyes were shining so bright back at me and her 100 watt smile was shining brilliantly. "Ok just asking" she said and closed the door for me.

This was going to be a long four years with these girls, but I have a feeling that I wont regret having them as close friends.


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

"Ok Bella."

"You promise your going to be there?"

"Yes Bella I'm here right now."

"Ok I'm bringing Alice and Rose right now to meet Jacker and Edmund- jeez your roommates have wired names"

"Bella, its Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh, they still have weird names, well I'll see ya! Bye"

"Bye Bells!"

I hung up with Bella and a minute later I heard knocking at the door and the faint screaming of _does my hair look fine?! What about my make up? They better be cute Bella!_

I chuckled and opened the door for Bella and her roommates. I saw her and my day was just made, I opened my arms for her and she accepted my offer. Her hair smells the exact as when I saw her yesterday. She pulled away from the hug and kept her left arm around my waist. And introduced me to her friends.

"Edward this is Alice" she pointed to a tiny pixie that had short black hair and blue green eyes. "and this is Rose" she then pointed to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes like Jaspers. "Guys this is Edward" she said pointing to me. "Hi" I said waving my hand.

"Let me take you to meet my roommates" I said guiding them through the dorm. While showing them the dorm I grabbed Bella's hand. "I think they're playing with the Wii in the game room. Ok here they are" When Emmett and Jasper laid eyes on Rose and Alice they both dropped the controls at the exact same time.

JPOV

WOW look at her

EmPOV

OH HOT DAMN!

EPOV

"Emmett ,Jasper this is Rose and Alice. And guys this is Bella" I looked down at Bella and she was smiling sweetly at them while waving shyly. I looked up at the guys and Rose and Emmett were flirting as were Jasper and Alice. "Bells are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm just a little thirsty" she said looking up at me. Lets get you something to drink then. Guys me and Bella are going to get something to drink ok?" I told the guys while walking out. I heard the faint _Ok whatever_ from the room.

Bella and I went out to the vending machines and she pulled out her wallet. "No your not". I said putting a dollar in the machine and getting her a coke. I got the coke and gave it to her. She took it reluctantly. "Edward you didn't have to do that. I have my own money." She said taking a sip of her coke. "Bella its fine really, I'm thirsty too." I finished giving her a smile and she gave me her drink and I took a sip from it and gave it to her.

We talked about our roommates and I told her about mine. "We should probably get used to seeing our roommates date because they look like they're getting pretty cozy over there." Bella said nodding her head towards the game room where Alice and Jasper were holding hands and watching a movie while Emmett was 'showing' Rose how to play pool. "Yeah I guess" I said looking at them. I wish that were Bella and I who were getting all touchy like Em and Rose. I hope one day Bella and I get together, but I think I'm going to take it slow with her.

"Hey you know theres a park next to here?" I told Bella while we were talking. "Really" she said looking at me. "I didn't see one." She added. "Here let me take you." I got up and grabbed her hand and we ran right passed the Olympic sized pool the swim team used. I took her into the hole that I made through all the vines and grass. I led her to the park and by the look in her eyes she like it.

"You like it?" I asked. "No" she said looking at me. "I love it" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Good, then I declare this park the Edward and Bella park." She looked angry at me then said "Why does you name go first?" she said pissed off. I felt kind of scared and she smiled. "Just kidding, I love it. and by the way, the name- very creative." She said sarcastically and laughed. "Thanks, it took me years to come up with." I said smiling at her. We then sat down.

We just stared at eachother for god knows how long until Bella got up and ran and started to laugh. "Where are you going?" I asked her, I too then got up. "You have to catch me and find out." she said about 30 feet away from me. "Ok I'm coming then" I said running after her. Shouldn't the girl learn the after the whole summer that I could catch up to her no matter how much of a head start she got.

I ran after her until I was a foot away. I grabbed her by the waist and she tripped and brought me down with her. But I positioned myself so that I fell on my back and fell on top of me.

"Edward I'm so sorry! I know I weight like a million pounds" I cut her off. "Bella its ok, and you don't weigh a million pounds, you weigh as much as a feather." I said to her. She jutted out her bottom lip and gave me the cutest pout ever. "I'm sorry." She said softly. I couldn't help my urge to kiss those pouty lips, so I just kissed her nose. She looked at me and we stayed like that for a few moments until it was getting to late.

We made our way back to her dorm and I kissed her forehead and went to dorm. I went straight to bed ignoring the questions thrown at me by Emmett and Jasper. As I got into be I though of the memories of today and reminded myself of how lucky I am that Im so close to Bella. I just wish we went to the next level of boyfriend and girlfriend. _One day_ I told my self. _One day_.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Last night was awesome! Edward is the best! Went he kissed me on the nose; I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips. Today Rose, Alice, and I are going over to the boys room to hang out. Emmett and Jasper seen really nice.

"Lets go girls!" I called to Rose and Alice. "Were coming Bella!" Alice yelled. "Well hurry up! Classes start on Monday and I want to have as much fun before then." It was Thursday so that left us 4 days to have fun. Edward said that he has a surprise for us, I wonder what it is.

Alice and Rose came finally. "Ok lets go!" I yelled. "Yikes! Someone wants to see Edward really bad!" Alice teased. "Shut up I don't want to see Edward!" I retorted.

"Oh that hurts Bells!" a smooth velvety voice said. I spun around and gave Edward a hug. "Edward! Hi." I said into his chest. He may only be 15 but he was a pretty strong 15 year old. "Hey" he said back softly.

"Uh-cough-were-cough-still here-cough cough" Rose 'coughed'. I broke away from the hug and glared at Rose. "Ok lets go girls! Emmett and Jasper are already outside." Rose and Alice lit up at the sounds of Emmett and Jasper. "Yikes! Some people want to see Emmett and Jasper really bad!" I teased the girls as they glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

We walked out and right when Emmett saw us he yelled "Rose!" and ran to her and gave her a death grip hug. "Uhh what are we, chopped liver?" Alice said trying to get Emmett attention. "Oh hey guys!" Emmett yelled as he brought me and Alice into a death hug. "Uh Em cant breath!" I tried to yell. "Oh sorry!" he said sheepishly as he released us.

"Hey girls." Jasper said as he camp up from behind Alice and encircled his arms around her waist. "Hey Jazz" I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Its just a nickname." I said shyly hiding behind Edward. "Hmm Jazz…I like it!" Jasper said happily.

"Oh thank god!" I said relieved. Everyone then started laughing. But Emmett's laugh was the loudest. "Alright lets go girls!" Jasper said happily linking his arms with Alice's. Emmett got Rose on his back and they were ahead of everyone else. Alice and Jasper were ahead of me and Edward by a few feet. We were just walking close to eachother and I put my head on his shoulder. While we were walking we saw the football team practicing and the band working on their pep tunes. The football team looked really strong and the band sounded really good, and they had no music in front of them wow they memorized all their music.

We walked and talked about what we wanted to do after school, we really didn't want to join any sports but we wanted to do something like earth club. We decided we would join Earth club on club rush on the first day of school. While we were walking we saw the color guard practicing. They looked really clean and the flags looked really pretty, they were in the schools colors: black and gold. I like the color guard a lot, but I wouldn't ever join them because with my balance skills I would probably get my self hit with the flags every day.

"Were here" Edward said softly. I looked away from the color guard and saw that we were in the park. There was a blanket with a picnic basket on top of it. "Oh Edward this is so sweet! Thank you!" I said as I hugged them. I looked for our friends and saw that Emmett still had Rose on his back and Jasper was chasing Alice around the pond. "Haha look at them" I said pointing to our friends. "Yea, they're…something" Edward said trying to find a word for them. "The only word to describe them is…uhh…supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" I said laughing as I said that, I always had trouble saying that word until Edward and I spent a whole day of our summer trying to teach me how to say it."

FLASHBACK

"_Ughh I cant say it!" I said getting closer to Edwards face. I was seriously pissed off now! "Say it Bella! We went over it the whole day!" he said getting closer to my face. we were only inches apart now. "No" I whispered seriously. Edward glared at me and sat back on the chair with a irritated look on his face. _

"_Ok lets go over it ONE more time" he said slowly. "Edward Im not a kid OK" I said while I crossed my arms. _

"_Ok repeat after me: supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" What?! "What the hell Edward!" I said sounding pissed off. "Ok" I calmed myself "supercalifexpealifragilis….uhhh ocious?" I said confused. "UGHHH Bella we went over this like a billion times! Its super-cali-fragi-listic-expi-ali-docious!" he yelled as he threw his arms on the table. "OH WELL MY FREAKIN BAD!" I yelled right back at him. _

"_UGHH!!" we both yelled in frustration as we both gave up and flopped on the couch._

PRESENT

I chucked at the memory as Edward looked at me funny. "What are you laughing at?" he asked as he looked at me puzzled. "I was just thinking of the day you tried to teach me how to say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Haa good times." I sighed as he laughed at the memory. "Yeah that was a pretty uhhh..fun..day." he said not knowing what to say. "You know you look really cute when your pissed off." Edward said smiling crookedly as he touched my nose. "Aww" I said sarcastically.

Emmett and Rose came back apparently looking for us. "That's funny Em cause last time I saw you, you had Rose on your back." I said smartly and they just blushed. "Oh yea that's right!" I said as I gave Edward a high five.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" Alice and Jasper asked as they came up to us. "We were here the whole time guys." Edward answered saving me my breath. "Well lets eat!" Emmett yelled as he dug around the picnic basket. We talked while we all ate our PB&J sandwiches. These guys were all really cool I cant wait to get to know them even more. I fell like now Emmett and Jasper are my brothers and Alice and Rose are my sisters now. And I hope they feel the same way. This was going to be so much fun the next four years!


	12. Chapter 12

_Three and a half years later_

BPOV

Wow. Highschool is almost done and I haven't done anything to be with Edward. Don't get me wrong, were still best friends, but he's changed a little bit. He's gone out with girls, saying he's found 'the one', but he always ends up coming back to my room in the middle of the night crying and saying he had to end it.

Edward and the boys did football for two years to finish their PE credits, while Alice and Rose did cheer. I did colorguard for two years though. It was a lot of fun but it took up way to much time. Me and Edward made a deal that if I went to his practice, he would go to mine. He surprisingly never complained, our instructor Laurence actually liked his help.

We all applied to colleges. Me and edward were the first to get our letters back and we both go accepted to Berkley. Alice, jasper, Emmett, and Rose got into Davis. That's good because the colleges are really close to eachother.

Its March now, and were all getting ready for our last part of our Senior Projects: the presentation. Presentations are when all the teachers of the school go to the auditorium and you must do a presentation about your topic. Mine was: can children do good without going to preschool?. Edward was doing his on medicine, Alice on Fashion design, jasper on psychology, Rose on modeling, and Emmett on mechanics. My fieldwork was so much fun, I got to be a helper with preschool children. Edward volunteered at his dads work. Alice made her very own fashion show. Rose modeled and actually got her picture in teen vogue as an up and coming model. And Emmett restored a car back to life.

Me and Edward were now standing infront of the auditorium doors. Edward is going first then me right after. "Edward Cullen." Mrs. Gabuardi called. She was my favorite teacher of all time. "Wish me luck" he said squeezing my hand. "Good luck, but you don't need it, now go get 'em" I said smiling. He looked really good in his suit. I was peeking through the crack in the doors. He didn't look nervous at all, he actually looked very calm. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. My topic is about pediatric oncology. I'd first like to start...." I zoned out and started thinking about what I'm going to say. What if I trip? What if I blank out infront of the teachers? What if–"Bella, your up." Mrs. Gabuardi said. What?! Where's Edward?? I started panicing."I'm right here, now go knock them dead" his soothing voice calmed me from behind. "Ok" I said as I took a deep breath as I walked in. "Ahh young love" Mrs. Gabuardi sighed. I looked back at a blushing Edward who was looking sheepishly to the ground.

I stood on the stage looking at each of the teachers before breathing in a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Hello ladies and gentleman, my name is Isabella Swan. My topic is a question. The question is......"

I ran out of the door and to Edwards waiting arms. "Im done! Im done! WERE done! WERE done with highschool!" I yelled. Me and edward finished all our classes a semister early so we can focus on the senior project. We took summer classes together and finished last semister.

"Finally." Edward whispered. We walked to our dorms in silence. It wasn't akward at all, it was relaxing. "Meet me at our park tonight ok? I need to tell you something." he said smiling. "Ok meet you sevenish?" I asked "Yeah perfect" he said. I nodded and walked into my dorm only to be bombarded with Alice and Rose with a million questions. "How did you do? Was it scary? Are you and Edward together yet!?" I stopped them before it went and longer. "Ladies calm down! Well, yes, and no" I said. "He wants to meet me tonight, apparently he wants to tell me something." after I finished all I could hear were squeals and the rest was a blur.

"Oh my god Alice Rose, who is this?" I asked looking into the mirror. This girl had my features but was beautiful. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, worn out converse, a black v-neck and a thin grey cardigan. Her hair was left in waves and her make-up, simple. "Bella, its you. Don't you like it?" Alice asked. "Of course! How could I not even love it!" I said hugging them both." just then the doorbell rang and Rose nudged me to the door whispering "Go get 'em girl". I took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood the man who has hurt me, made me think I'm hideous and torn my heart to pieces, but there stood the man who stayed with me when I cried, stood up for me, and mended my hear with just a smile. There stood the man I love.


End file.
